


The kiss that broke the internet

by Devilbats



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbats/pseuds/Devilbats





	The kiss that broke the internet

Tom walked with you, to his next portion of comic con; the photo ops. Luke trailed behind the two of you. Tom ware his blue sweater and grey jeans as always. Even though the man has other clothe, then those it was comfortable for him. Though you didn’t mind the jeans on him. They made his ass look great. You were currently spotting one of Tom’s t-shirt that was tired off to the side, one of his old leather Jackets and a pair of jeans. Tom held on to your hand, as you both walked towards the sectioned off area. 

You and Tom had been dating secretly for a year now. The only people that knew were close friends, family and co-workers of Tom’s. You never told you co-workers. Then again you didn’t trust them enough to. Though die hard fan may have had their suspicions. Once inside the curtained off area, the both of you chatted while. As fans lined up outside to meet Tom. Luke was talking with some of the staff right before they were going to open to let the first set of fans in.

“Good luck Tom.” You squeeze his hand. Before you stepped away from him. As he was standing there waiting for the rush of girls to pose with him. It always made you giggle at some of the poses they made him do. Though not as bad as poor Holland. But still. Some had been very interesting to say the lest. 

“All my luck is right here.” He pulled you back into his arms before you could wonder off. His arm snakes around your waist tightly. Pulling you even closer to his body. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating. His head nuzzled into your neck placing a soft kiss. Before speaking again. “I can’t wait to get you back into bed.” He growled. “Take my time to ravishing this body of yours.”

He started kiss up neck and along your jawline. Cause a quiet wimpier from you. You could feel the smirk that it gave him; from all the cute little noises you made. Your hands were on his chest as you slightly attempt to push him away. But then his lips met yours and you just melted into the kiss. The slow sexual, passionate kiss. A kiss that really should be more for closed doors and not closed curtains. He broke the kiss. His tongue darted out tasing your light lip gloss on his lips. Still holding on to you. 

“Mm, Tom you should probably stop telling me all the thing you want to do to me later, or all of your fans are going to truly know what “hiddleconda” looks like.” You patted his chest. “We don’t need to break the internet with that thing let alone the poor fan girls. Beside you need to take a girl out to dinner first before you get to have your way with her.” You teased.

“But I have my dinner right here.” Tom cooed. Kissing your forehead.

“Tom you already had me for breakfast. Which made you late remember.” You stated reminding the man of what happened that morning. 

“Mmmm, yes but you weren’t complaining. In fact you rather enjoyed yourself. And I would do it again in a heartbeat. In fact I might have you for lunch too.” He growled. Pulling you flushed against his rather roughly. That’s when you heard someone clear their throat behind you. 

“Will you two stop snogging. God I can’t take Tom anywhere with you can I.” Luke huffed. Rolling his eyes. Tom ginned like a fool. As he looked over you head. All you could do was hide your face in Tom chest from embarrassment. Tom’s hands slipped their happy way to your butt. “Tom, hands off the girl.” Tom chuckled as he patted you ass before pulling his hands away from you. Kissing your cheek before fully letting go. “You know Tom if you don’t want your fans to know, then you really need to stop snogging her in public areas.”

“Awe you so cute when you get all annoyed Luke.” You giggled as you walked over to him. 

Though no one was the wiser that there was a little spy behind the open crack of those curtains. You watched as the Fan’s started to file in. Giggling, squealing, screaming and almost fainting. Bring props and gifts to him. You chatted with Luke until Tom was done. Then moved on to autographs. Which Luke took it upon himself to stand between you two, on the walk there. But that didn’t stop Tom later when you sat next to him during autographs. His hand would rest or slide along your thigh, in between each signing. Though you may have kicked him a few time. 

Tom took you out to dinner like you asked. No matter how hard he tried to get you to just go back to the hotel and order room service. It always seem that every time you would go with him to events he would get rather handsy. After dinner you both made you way back to the Hotel. Though it didn’t take him long to be on you once the elevator doors closed. His hands roamed along the curves of your body. His lip roughly needed yours. 

“Tom, the elevator stopped you managed to get out. Tapping on his shoulders. Tom sighed as he pulled away from you. Not before picking you up bridal style, carrying you to the room. Though you giggled as he fumbled trying to keep you in his arm and getting the key card for the room. “Having performance issues.” 

“Darling can you reach in my back pocket and get the key out?” Tom asked rather annoyed. 

“Tom you could just put me down.” You laughed. 

“Darling then it take all the romance out of it.” He grinned at you.

“Tom Love you are always romantic. Just put me down and open the door.” You sighed.

“And you said I was impatient.” Tom kissed you before setting you down. Opening the door. Quickly getting you inside. 

Next morning you woke up to someone pushing you knees apart. Looking down you only say blankets moving about. Making you giggle. You squeezed you thighs together just to make it a little more difficult for him. With a low growl, slid a finger under, between your thighs rubbing just the tip at your core entrance. Making you relaxed your thighs.

“Come on love, I want breakfast in bed.” He hissed. You spread your legs for him. Soon you felt him kissing, nipping at the flesh of your thigh. Working his way down. 

“And what do I get?” You moaned out. As he got closer. His lips met your now dripping ones. His tongue darted out swiping along your wet folds.

“Another mind blowing orgasm.” Tom hummed. Between you legs. As he dipped in wiggling his tongue in, finding your sensitive clit. Causing you to wiggle around, with a moan. You hands found there way to Tom curls. Pushing him closer to you. His beard rubbed against you. God how you love beard burn. Tom tongue worked your sensitive clit over. Your back started to arch off the bed, as you got closer to your first orgasm. You legs thrashed around him. You were on the edge of Ecstasy. Until a rather loud, impatient knocks started on the of your hotel room. The knock made you jump and screeched and not in the way you or Tom wanted. 

“Tom we need to talk.” Came Luke’s voice from outside the door. “And I mean now.” He kept pounding at the door. Tom groaned. As he pulled the cover over him as he left your thighs. Looking over your naked form. You both never did get dressed after a long night of love making. 

“He’s not going to stop. And you know he most likely will get a key if needed.” You whined. Tom jumped off the bed pulling his boxers and lounge pants trying to help hide his boner. 

“Hold on I’m coming damn it.” Tom hissed. You got up and headed for the shower you knew he wouldn’t have time now. Luke was going to get it later. Now that you are all worked up and frustrated. Moment later Tom walked in the bathroom. 

“So what did Luke want?” You asked as you shut off the shower. Reaching for the towel. Tom watched you. Wishing Luke would of waited. Wrapping the towel around your body as you stepped out. Kissing him on the cheek. Which Tom wrapped a arm around you. 

“Well my love. We finally broke the internet.” He chuckled lightly as he held his phone to you. There it was the picture that could do so much in such little time. It was prof everyone wanted. It was of you and Tom behind the curtain making out, with his hands all over you. “So the cats out of the bag.” He kissed you resting his forehead on your. “Luke wants me to make a statement at the Q&A’s today, about us. So the question don’t start. I’m sorry love.”

“Tom it’s fine. It’s probably better you come clean about it. Though I rather it of been in better light, but hey at least it’s not a sex tape.” You giggled. Looking up at him.

“Well we can make that happen.” Tom purred. As his hand slipped under your towel, between you legs. A smirk spread across his face.

“Thomas!” You hissed pulling away, well tried. “As much I as want to, you don’t have time.” You pulled away with a sigh. “You’re not a minute man. And I don’t ever want you to be. So that being said. Shower now. Without me.” You pointed your finger to the shower. With a heavy sigh he surprisingly did as he was told. Grumbling the whole time.


End file.
